A latent heat storage device is particularly characterized by the use of a phase change material, which usually are salts, carries out a phase change between liquid phase and solid phase at the respective desired storage temperature. When charging the latent heat storage device, the heat storage material melts, while it solidifies during the discharge. Below the storage temperature, that is below the phase change temperature of the phase change material the latent heat storage device formed with the latter can only store sensitive heat, that is in the form of a temperature increase of the solid phase change material. Once the phase change material has been heated up to its phase change temperature it melts, which leads to a latent heat storage through the phase change. The heat thus stored in this case is stored at the temperature level of the storage temperature and can also be accessed at this temperature. In addition to this, the liquid phase change material can also be additionally heated, which again leads to a sensitive, that is temperature-dependent heat storage. By selecting the phase change material, the storage temperature of the latent heat storage device can be adapted to the respective operating purpose of the latent heat storage device.
Particularly in vehicle applications, latent heat storage devices can be used to keep the internal combustion engine or individual components of an exhaust system at operating temperature for as long as possible in order to increase the efficiency of the respective component or of the internal combustion engine. Since there is an increasing interest in such latent heat storage devices, there is a search for solutions for a cost-effective production which are particularly suitable for series production. Furthermore, it is attempted with latent heat storage devices to shorten the cold starting phases of active components of the exhaust system, such as for example of catalysts.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for a latent heat storage device and/or for a catalyst, which is particularly characterized in that it has an improved effectiveness and preferentially can be produced relatively cost-effectively.